


A Little Husband

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Kid Loki, Kidnapping, Loki's Origin is unknown, M/M, Slash, Slight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace has finally fallen between Asgard and Alfheim, to bond this the heir of Asgard is betrothed to a prince of Alfheim. The only problem is that while Thor is an adult his fiance is a child of ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Little Husband  
By Monkan

Pairings: Thor/Loki, implied Sif/Thor  
Warnings: Slash, slight Shota, kidnapping  
Rating: T/M

Disclaimer:  I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology, nor any other names or products that may be mentioned.

A/N: There won't be any heavy shota stuff but there's still a warning for the cuteness. Update rate will depend on interest rate. If you like it? Let me know! Right now I have so many stories running that unless you give me reason some of them  **will** take longer to update.

Summary: Peace has finally fallen between Asgard and Alfheim, to bond this the heir of Asgard is betrothed to a prince of Alfheim. The only problem is that while Thor is an adult his fiance is a child of ten years.

~ Prologue ~

It had been a long time. The war between Asgard and Alfheim. More than war, it had been a conflict that had caused more victims than war ever could. In the end, Odin had seen the miserable state he had cornered Alfheim into, a fate much worse than the war with Jotunheim, and knew in his heart that as King and a father, he couldn't let the children carry hatred in their hearts.

So together with the ruler of Alfheim, they had agreed on peace, and what better way to seal it than their children join hands in marriage. It would be the beginning of something new.

Odin thought that his son couldn't find a better consort than one from Alfheim. They were a beautiful people who loved and cared for the world and each other. Why they had become enemies was something that all had forgotten. New hatred had spawned new anger and new conflicts. It was an never ending cycle.

The ruler of Alfheim had promised the hand of his eldest son because they couldn't spare any of their daughters. As cruel as it might seem to others, they needed all their females to rebuild their people. Even one could make the difference between life and death for their specie. But a son, even an heir, wasn't as needed. Therefore, this way.

To Thor who had been in a relationship with one of the female warriors had broken up with her as soon as he learned about his fiance. As much as he hated his father for doing this to them, he knew he had to do it. For his people, and those of Alfheim.

It was his duty as heir to put his own feelings aside.

* * *

 

Thor sat on top of his steed who neighed brightly as his party of warriors made it back home to Asgard. He was about to meet his fiance for the first time.

The roads of Asgard was clean and people parted as the heir came ridding. They waved after him for it was considered a gesture of good luck to greet returning warriors.

It didn't take them long before they reached the stables. Thor jumped of and handed his horse to the nearest stable boy.

“Take care of the rest.” he called over his shoulder before he walked away. The long halls had always seemed like they mocked him with their length, but now he was happy for it because he didn't want to face his future fiance just yet.

Taking a detour he walked at the outer halls that lead by his mothers gardens. As a child he had adored them, still do, but as heir he needed to learn about his kingdom and how to be King. A King didn't need to put his hands in muck and dirt.

To his surprise he saw a small shape standing under a large tree. He stopped and looked.

It was a child. A small child in a dark cloak who stood staring at the flower dressed branches. The pink little flowers would turn into apples in another month or two. Not thinking much about it, Thor walked closer to the child.

“Do you need help?” Thor asked as gently as he could.

When the little face turned around he was greeted by brilliant green eyes and a mop of black hair. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder if this could have been his and Sif's child if they had married and started a family. Her dark hair would have looked just as beautiful.

The child looked back up at the flowers. “I thought they looked beautiful so I wanted to look closer.” his little voice was frail and soft as the wind.

Thor couldn't help the smile from tugging his lips. Just the qualities he wanted in his own children. He reached up easily and broke off a thin twig that held two small clusters of flowers. The pink pedals threatened to break loose as he presented it to the child who first looked questioningly at him before his face broke out in a big grin.

“Thank you.” he said happily, accepting the flowers. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the flowers, letting out a sound of wonder.

“Are you here alone?” Thor asked, knowing he should get the child back to his mother.

“No.” the child said. “Alfred is with me.” Thor had heard that name before, but where? “What's your name?”

Thor smiled at the child. “My name is Thor.”

As if a magic spell had been cast, all life and happiness left the child's eyes and all that was left was an angry glare. Thor had no idea why.

“So you're the one who killed Mirith.” the child growled. The flowers fell to the ground and a blade flashed through the air.

Thor jumped away as it hit the ground and a shadowy figure jumped out of the bushes. The green clothes and pointy ears was all Thor needed to know this was an elf.

“Stand down, Eon.” the child yelled and the elf stopped where she was. A new blade ready for use in her other hand and she would no doubt have gone for his neck. The woman stood up straight and watched Thor carefully, just like he did her.

“Who are you?” Thor asked finally because he didn't like how this was playing out.

The child didn't smile anymore as he gave Thor a respectful bow, hand over his heart. “It's good to met you, Thor Odinson. My name is Loki Alfredsson. I'm your fiance.”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

“Let me do the presentation.” King Alfred said as they all had gathered in the great hall. “This is my eldest child, Loki.” he looked from Odin to Frigga and finally to Thor. “Loki,” the elf King looked down at the child. “This is the King of Asgard; Odin, and his wife Frigga. As you already have met,” he held out his hand toward Thor. “this is Thor. Your future husband.”

Loki bowed in respect to the royal family without moving his mouth, every part of his body timed to perfection.

“Is this some kind of joke, Alfred?” Odin asked in a neutral voice. Loki's eyes narrowed while his father took no offense. “This child is clearly not of elven origin.”

“He is not.” Alfred confirmed. “I found him in the aftermath of one of the many battles and took him in as my own. All my other children perished in the war so that makes him my eldest. I consider him my eldest and treat him as such. So does our people. I ask you to do the same but that's a courtesy that shouldn't need to be asked.”

“But how can you give away such a small child to an arranged marriage?” Odin couldn't help his voice leaked some of the disturbed feelings he was having. “He can't be more than eight.”

“I'm ten.” Loki said in offense.

Odin held up his hand. “10.” he corrected himself. “But that doesn't mean he has to take on the responsibility of our contract. It's too much for a child to carry.”

“I don't see it like that, Odin.” Alfred said calmly. “He is young.” he put his hand on Loki's shoulder in fatherly affection. “But he is a bright mind and a caring soul. Everything a consort should have. He is young, but will not always stay like that. While this is an arranged marriage for the sake of our realms, you can't honestly expect our children to jump into bed right after the ceremony.” he glared at the other King. “Even if I had presented you with a female daughter of marriageable age, that would be too much to expect.” he closed his eyes before opening them and looking from one face to the next. “There is still another eight to ten years before my son is of age to marry legally. That is enough time for you to get to know each other.” his eyes stared into Thor's. “A marriage without love is just another hell consuming both parties.”

Thor zoned out the rest of the talking because he couldn't help but stare at the small child that was to be his betrothed. He turned his head just enough to see his father nodding and knew that any chance he had had of getting out of the agreement had missed. He himself couldn't do anything, it wasn't in his power to risk the safety of two realms for the sake of his own comfort. His birthright wouldn't allow it.

Without a word, he stared at the father and child from Alfheim as something about personal nature was discussed. All he had heard was “Couldn't ask for more” but what threw Thor was the look of affection shared between the elven King and his child. A notion that Thor envied somewhat in his heart.

His father was a fair King, and a good father, but he had always expected Thor to be so much more than other children that he couldn't really relate to affection like that.

* * *

 

It wasn't even two hours later before all arrangements was finished and Thor's engagement was finalized. He watched from the balcony as the little child took farewell of his father and friends. Feeling a twinge in his soul as the small family embraced each other before parting, he wasn't able to watch so he looked out over Asgard which was a splendid view.

One had grown up with, but today it gave him little comfort.

His thoughts went to Sif and the life they could have had. It was a dream that was pulled short at the sound of horses leaving the court yard. His blue eyes went back down to see the King of Alfheim leave with his escort, leaving Loki behind in the company of his parents. Frigga stood with her arm around the child as the elven riders went out of sight.

Gently his mother guided the new family member into the house.

So this was the beginning of his new life?

That his fiance was male mattered little to him, he was pretty neutral when it came to gender. But he had trouble with his future spouse being a child.

What should he do with him?

* * *

 

“I know declare my son's engagement to the prince of Alfheim official. Cheers.” Odin's voice boomed over the gigantic hall. Everyone answered in call, raised their goblets and spilled mead in the process.

Thor sat at his normal seat as heir at the main table. Odin at the top with Frigga on his left and Thor on his right. Next to Frigga sat Loki, looking so out of place in the large chair. Everyone in the room craned their necks in an attempt to see Thor's new fiance.

Much to Thor's dismay, so did Sif at the warriors table along with their friends.

As the celebration carried on into the late hours, the smell of mead and roasted meat lay like a heavy cloud in the room. Thor was normally very indulgent in his drinking when given a reason, but this day he could barely get two goblets down his throat. The bittersweet taste warming his stomach as he ate slowly, keeping up a smile as he talked to those around him that called for him.

His mother took it upon herself to watch over the Alfheim prince and make sure he wasn't left alone.

The little boy didn't speak much and it was clear in Thor's eyes that he was feeling awkward for some reason.

The next time he looked at the boy he noticed how the green eyes had grown heavy and how his head would nod every once and now. Thor couldn't help but wonder why when he noticed how late it was. Maybe not late for an adult, but late enough for a ten year old to force even the most stubborn child into sleep.

He caught his father's eye which had also noticed the half-sleeping child. Thor knew without being told what his duty was, but it took a hard glare from his mother to make him move his feet and stand up.

He walked over to the little child and lifted him into his arms, for a moment startled at how light the boy was. But the mild reaction he got from his action was enough to tell him that Loki wouldn't struggle against him. He bid his family goodnight before leaving the room, followed by hollers and whistling from his fellow warriors.

The journey to his room was a surprisingly short one, not meeting anyone, before he put the boy on the fur. Like any Aesir he had the choice between any material he wanted, all from silk to cotton, but he preferred the feeling of fur to keep him warm during cold season when the west wind would blow in through his open windows. So his whole bed was covered in furs from kills that he had hunted through his life. Vicious animals that he had fought to protect innocent people, and those of animals that had fallen when they needed food while camping outside.

His bed, which he would from now on share with Loki, wasn't a big one like his parents. It was big considering that he was a prince but he felt that he had no use for a bed that was too big for him. Still, his future-husband-to-be looked really small on top.

Looking down like this he truly felt lost.  _ This child was his future husband? _ _ This 10 year old? _ How had he been stuck with a child? He didn't know what to do. He was a grown man. A warrior. For all he knew he had nothing in common with this child, and now they would spend the rest of their lives together. He had had a life before this child had come along. Before his father had interfered and turned everything upside-down.

Loki snuggled deeper into the pelts, rubbing his face against the hair as he let out a tired moan.

It wasn't much but enough to snap Thor out from his thoughts.

His eyes opened to the sight of the small child. So small and innocent. Left in a realm where he knew no one.

Thor couldn't hold back the sigh as he sat down on the side and ran a hand over his face and up into his hair before it fell onto his lap.

They were both victims and it was his duty to look after the boy now. To make their relationship work.

But what would they do from now on?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

**2 Weeks Later**

Loki ran down the long hallway in a hurry. He couldn't believe that he had overslept and missed breakfast. But more importantly, he had to find Thor. He wasn't confident yet to be on his own and although he didn't know the big man that well yet, he was his lifeline here in this strange world.

His little feet took the turn, his light gray robe swiping behind him as he came to a crushing stop. Stumbling backward a few steps, his nose hurt so much that his hand came up to rub and hold it before his green eyes turn up to see what he had run into.

“If it isn't the little prince.” an unfamiliar voice said.

Before Loki stood two guards that he vaguely remembered. Their dark brown uniforms with golden armor stood out as much as it melted in with the background of Asgard. With their helmets on they looked like statues carved into life.

“I'm sorry.” Loki said politely before he tried to go around the big men, but was stopped.

“Whoa, not so fast. What's the hurry?” the guard he had crashed into said as he blocked with his arms. “You know,” the guard looked at his friend. “I think I know how ' _he_ ' feels now.” He looked Loki up and down and saw nothing but a little child.

Not really understanding who or what they were talking about Loki gave them a curt nod. “Excuse me.”

“Yeah, I feel sorry for ' _him'_. Being laden with a child.” the other guard commented offhandedly, making Loki stop as his sharp mind now knew who they were talking about.

He thought back to the two weeks he had been here and Thor had been nothing but kind to him. Even as he followed the Asgardian like a lost puppy, Thor hadn't said a single harsh word to him or hinted that he was unhappy with their situation.

Loki might be young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that his fiance had had a life before he came along, a life he still knew nothing about. He didn't want to hear it so he once more started to walk.

“I bet Sif is not happy about loosing to a kid.”

'Sif?' Loki had just about gotten past them when his feet stopped on their own. His heart hurt to have a name on a person he somehow had hurt.

A new voice broke through. “Doing some gossiping?”

Loki turned his head to see the female warrior that often trained with the men and was a great beauty. She was tall with long dark hair in a tail from the top of her head. She didn't wear dresses like the other women in Asgard, but preferred pants and leather.

The guards snapped to attention when they saw her and stood stiffly next to Loki who was confused to their attitude change. His little bright mind guessed it was because she had to be a powerful person.

“You didn't answer my question.” she repeated while subtly glaring at the guards.

“No, Lady Sif.” the two men choked out while they resisted the impulse of running away.

_'I bet Sif is not happy about loosing to a kid.'_

The words echoed in Loki's mind as he made the connection. His eyes widen as he realized just who was standing in front of him.

“Then get back to work.” Sif said without leaving out the hint that she meant it, and that she had heard them.

Without one more word, the warriors left so fast that Loki almost believed it was magic. But he couldn't look away from Sif who turned her eyes on him.

He was so sure that she was angry with him. She had to be.

As she came closer Loki knew she would hit him. A spurned lover was always dangerous.

Despite the imminent danger he stayed calm, and despite his little body wanting to tremble with fear, Loki stayed still as the female warrior knelt down in front of him.

“Are you all right?” she asked gently with a concerned look on her face. “They didn't hurt you?”

It took Loki a moment before he shook his head and answered weakly. “No.”

Sif's face broke out into a smile. “That's good. They had no right to bother you like that. Where is Thor anyway? He shouldn't be leaving you alone yet. You are not familiar with Asgard yet.” She looked around to see if she could spot him. “I bet that oaf has completely forgotten.” before she returned to look at Loki with a smile. “He's probably at the training area, let's go find him and give him a piece of our minds.”

With ease she stood up and held out her hand for the child to take. “I'm Sif by the way. We haven't really talked before now have we?”

“Are you not mad at me?” Loki asked carefully, not sure if he should take the hand.

“Why?” Sif asked confused.

“Because..- because of me you had to... to...” he bit his lower lip because he couldn't say it. The child didn't know if his conclusion was right or wrong, and he didn't want to offend her.

It took a few seconds before Sif realized what the child was talking about. It landed like a brick on her head, making her curse the idiots and their big mouths. She knew it would come out to this child sooner or later, but she personally would have wanted it to be later.

Heaving a sigh, she hunched down so that her head was almost the same height as the child.

“I'm not going to lie and say it's not true, and that I regret Thor and I couldn't be together, but I'm not going to cry over something that I knew could happen. He was the heir and anything could happen. So I want you to know that I don't blame you in any way.” Despite her words, the child still looked unconvinced. “Can you promise me something?” Sif finally asked.

“What?” Loki couldn't help his curiosity.

“Can you look after Thor for me?” she smiled. “He's always thinking about duty and what's expected of him. I want him to enjoy life. And if it's you then I know he will be in good hands. Because you are smart and a good child. You will no doubt to grow up to be an amazing man.”

Once more she held forward her hand to Loki.

“Shall we?”

Loki looked from the hand to her face before he hesitatingly took it. He had grown up in the worst of situations. He was a war child. So trust didn't come easy for him. His adoptive father had so far been the only other being that he trusted completely. He was to spend the rest of his life with Thor Odinson so he had to trust the Aesir. But somehow, he wanted to trust Sif too. He didn't know why but he knew in his heart that she wasn't a bad person and that she would always keep her word.

As they walked down the hallway in search for the heir of Asgard, a thought passed through Loki's young mind.

_ 'Maybe she won't die before me.' _

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

“Aaah!” Loki exclaimed in wonder as he ran into the field of flowers. He let out a laugh as he felt like he was running across the sky and the stars that had been brought down to earth.

Behind him trailed Thor who had accompanied his fiance. He had seen that the child was growing restless inside Asgard's walls, so he decided to bring him here. One of the few places that his mother used to bring him when he was a toddler. He watched as the child dove into the multicolored field. His little robe flying behind him as the wind played with it.

In his mind he recalled how long ago he had been here, and this was the first time he had brought someone with him. Not even Sif had come here with him.

It was still hard to think about his ex because his feelings for her hadn't gone away even if he was struggling to kill them. Now that he was engaged to Loki he couldn't afford to have feelings for others. One way or another it would only lead to trouble and heartbreak.

However, even if his fiancee would grow into an adult someday he didn't know when that day would be. What race was Loki? How long would he need? How would he grow up? There was so many factors that was unsure.

And what would he do with a child for the time being?

The child hunched down in the field, his dark head sticking up among the colorful flowers. Loki looked back at Thor before he focused on his task again. His small hands working as fast as they could. One after another the flowers around him was plucked before added to his creation. Once he was happy about it he smiled to himself, looked over his shoulder to see Thor staring into the distance with a pained look on his face.

While holding onto his gift, Loki ran back to Thor as fast as he could with a big grin on his face. His steps carrying him across the field until he was close enough to slow down.

He wasn't prepared when suddenly a bundle of energy stopped in front of him, holding a hand-made ring of flowers. A smile played on his lips as he knelt down to be on the same level as his fiancee.

“Did you make it?” Thor asked gently.

“Aye.” Loki said happily. “It's for you.” and he stood up on his toes to put it on Thor's head. The thunderer bent his head slightly to make it easier for the child to do his task.

Once he felt it rested securely, Thor raised his head and smiled. “I thank you for your kind gift.” Loki beamed. An idea hit Thor and he decided to follow it. He reached for the flowers around him and began to create his own crow of flowers. With the knowledge his mother had taught him long ago he made a dense and strong ring, big enough for Loki. Just as he was about to reach for the last flower for his work, the crown on his head broke and the flowers fell down around him, some tangling into his hair and behind his ear.

“No.” Loki's hands came up in a failed attempt to save his work. His green eyes were wide and on the brink of crying. He couldn't believe it had broken. All his hard work gone for nothing. “No.” his voice broke at the end.

“Loki, it's all right. Don't cry.” Thor tried his best to comfort the child but he felt that he was falling short from it. To him it wasn't that big a matter, but he could see that this was a big matter to Loki. “Look here.” he held up his own flower crown, tied together the ends, and placed it on top of the dark hair. He then took some of the remaining flowers on himself and tucked one behind his ear while the others was held in his hand. “This way I can keep them in our room.”

“Really?” Loki asked in an unsteady voice.

“Yes. So don't cry. It's still a wonderful gift which I feel honored to receive.” Thor took one of Loki's hands in his and it didn't take long before the other hand came to rest on his forearm.

In an attempt fight the tears Loki closed his eyes, but the joy still made him smile.

To see that smile warmed Thor's heart, making him smile too.

* * *

 

As the day moved toward it's end, Thor put Loki's flower crown and the bouquet of his own at their night table. The colors still as vibrant as when they picked them.

On the opposite bedside sat Loki with a cup of water, slowly drinking it before setting it aside and crawled in under the covers. His nightgown tangling his feet before he could straighten it out.

Thor stood next to the bed and removed his shirt before settling in as well. The day had been long and he needed to get up early tomorrow. “Good night.” he said as he settled down and tucked one hand under his pillow.

“Thor?” a tiny voice said, making the adult crack open an eye.

“Mmh?”

“What do you want your partner to be like?”

“What?”

Loki sat up and looked down at the other. Like this he didn't seem so young. “I know that you prefer warriors over scholars. I also know about Lady Sif.”

Thor pushed himself up as he felt things fall into place in his mind. “Loki-”

“I thought that since we are going to get married that you might want to spend your time with someone that shares your likes and interests. That way we will have more in common than-”

“Stop. Stop. Stop right there.” Thor held up both his hands as his voice grew hard for a moment. “I will not have you do anything stupid.”

“Stupid?” Loki almost squealed.

“Although I'm a warrior in my soul I will not have you throw yourself away for my sake.” his blue eyes held Loki's green steadily. “If you want to be a warrior and learn the art then I will not stop you. But I will not have you become someone that you were not meant to be.” his words was final. No argument left in them. “If you want to learn and read then do that. If you want to learn how to tend to a garden then learn it. If you like something that I don't then just follow your heart. As long as you do what you want and not what you think I will want you to be then I could never be unhappy with you.” 

“But what if we grow apart as I get older. I don't want that.” Loki looked down at his hands which was crunching up the cover.

Thor shifted, leaning forward so that he was sure he had the child's attention. “Even if our interests are different, it doesn't mean that we can't have a peaceful and happy marriage. I want you to promise me something.”

“What's that?” the child looked at him with big green eyes.

“I want you to not worry about the future. Think about the now and everything will be fine. I will be here with you all the way and if there's anything that you are unsure off or worried about, then we can talk about it. We have time so just enjoy the moments we have now. Promise?”

Loki nodded slowly. “Promise.”

Knuckles brushed against Loki's cheek and Thor smiled at the child. “Now get some sleep. It's been a long day.” he pulled up the cover and waited for Loki to crawl down again.

This time Loki inched closer until he was snuggling up to Thor's chest.

Not familiar with being this close to his fiancee, Thor did his best to relax and tried to keep his hands clear of anything that might make him uncomfortable. Which in turn was only Loki's shoulders and upper back.

“Good night.” Loki whispered before he closed his eyes and fell right away to sleep.

Thor lay awake for a few minutes, trying to settle down before he sighed deep, kissed the top of Loki's head, “sleep well.” he whispered before he too settled down and closed his eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

A year had gone by since that night, and Loki was finding himself feeling at home in Asgard. Loki was now 11 years and had begun to find his own place in Asgard. While he was still an outsider despite being Thor's fiance, they hadn't figured out what race he belonged to. There were talk that he might show signs as he grew older but Thor had told him not to let it bother him.

No matter what they said, Loki was Thor's fiance.

As it turned out, while Loki enjoyed practicing the sword and train with the Aesir warriors, his passion lay in the mind and – much to everyone’s surprise – magic. Though he had only shown a little talent in the area, a few odd times when things that he wanted or needed appeared from across the room, he poured himself into it like he was starving.

Not to mention he and Thor had gotten much closer, like good friends that planned to stay together for a long time, even with their differences and Loki's young age, they managed to find common ground. Growth wise, Loki hadn't really changed except a few centimeters in height. He was still skinny and a mystery.

Frigga had taken it upon herself to spend time with her future son-in-law and found the little boy charming. Odin remained himself and watched as much as he listened to those around him. The words of Thor, Frigga, and even the foot soldiers. He could see why King Alfred had taken the boy in as his own.

* * *

 

One late afternoon, while Thor was out patrolling the forest and not expected home for at least two days, Loki was quietly reading a book in the library when he suddenly started to feel light headed. The words on the page blurred together until it looked like a foreign language.

It was only then that he smelled the sweet scent in the room. Like cherries. His hand started to reach for his head when the floor suddenly and brutally came toward him.

Then he remembered nothing, not even landing on the floor.

* * *

 

Sif was on her way to the training area when sudden movement at the edge of the forest not far away caught her attention. Her eyes snapped toward the movement before her eyes could fully turn and she managed to see three shadows disappearing on horse back into an area that was not used for normal usage. Mostly in war time.

And since she was the head of any secret activity taking place in Asgard, her whole being focused on that she hadn't authorized anything in the last six months. Not since the peace treaty had begun to take full effect and the war with the elves was beginning to fade from everyone's mind.

That was why seeing those shadows disappear into the woods set her instincts on edge.

Without any thought to alerting others, she ran toward the training area where there always were ready horses for training waiting. She grabbed one, fully equipped with hunting gears, and set off after the shadows.

There was no worry in her mind that she would lose track of them, she knew every path in the area like the scars on her hands. Also, if it was needed, she was an excellent tracker.

* * *

 

Her foot steps echoed through the hall as the Queen of Asgard made her way toward the library. She was a woman on a mission. She hadn't seen little Loki for hours and she was ready to pull him from his books and take him for a snack before heading for the gardens.

That was her plans at least, but from the moment she pushed open the wooden door she didn't see the boy she had come to care for as a part of her own family. The boy was a mystery. A charming mystery and she found him adorable. She still knew some had reservations against the child who would bear such a large roll for their future, but she only saw someone she wanted to protect.

Someone who would be precious to Thor.

A book lay open on one of the tables with a candle next to it, not yet touched but the flick dark like it had been lighted once only to be put out right away.

“Loki?” Frigga called but was only greeted by silence. “Are you here?”

Catching sight of something on the floor, she bent to pick it up only to realize there was a faint sweet smell. Her hand flew over her nose and mouth. She knew this smell.

Oh, she knew it well.

* * *

 

The cries of the eagle cut through the air and drew everyone's attention.

Thor's companions came to a halt behind him as his arm rose so that the majestic bird could land on his silver vambraces.

The brown of the wings flared up under the sun as it came to a familiar stop and looked around to take in its surroundings.

With familiar fingers, Thor unstrapped the message around the eagle's leg before guiding it over to his second in command waiting next to him. The moment he lay eyes on the writing he knew it was his mother.

It was strange of her to send an eagle because he would be back tomorrow. However, the moment his eyes took in what the message was about he felt the world focus in on the words and it became hard to breath.

“Prince?” His second in command said when he noticed the tension in the heir's face. “Is something wrong.”

Thor turned his horse around so sharply that it spooked the horses and almost made the eagle take to the sky. “Loki has been taken from Asgard. I have to return.”

“We'll come with you.” his second said before Thor sent the eagle into the air and their horses took off at full speed toward the golden city of Asgard.

Making a quick decision, Thor turned his horse toward one of the short cuts he knew to spare time getting home. His heart urging him to hurry.

Before they could enter the path, another rider broke through the forest at one of the secret paths, causing the horses to rear in surprise before falling under control once more.

“Sif?” Thor exclaimed as soon as he could see the face behind the long hair that had fallen into her face. “What are you doing here?”

The female warrior pushed her wayward hair out of her face before she pointed over her shoulder. “I saw some people disappearing into the forest without my permission. I followed them and ended up here.” she looked around and saw no other tracks in the area leading in any direction other than the one Thor and his group came from. She silently cursed. “Did you see anyone?”

It barely took a moment for Thor to realize the same thing before he looked down at the ground that their horses had just trampled and most likely destroyed and tracks that might have been left behind. “Curses.” he muttered. He had been too focused on getting home that he hadn't thought about it. Looking over his shoulder at the others only gave him a negative response as they hadn't seen anything either.

Without much effort, Thor put everything together and knew who Sif had most likely seen.

“What's wrong?” she asked, not liking the look on her former lovers face at all.

In an attempt to kill the anxiety rising inside, Thor bit the inside of his cheek, almost drawing blood before he looked Sif square in the eyes and said in a dark voice. “Loki's been kidnapped.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

It was hot. The heat was blazing against him and his feet were scolded from walking across burning stones. All around him lay countless bodies, so mutilated that there were no way of telling them apart.

Nothing but a burning inferno. Metal clashing against metal as the sides fought in the war, uncaring for those caught in the middle. Nothing was spared and nothing could be saved.

That was the world.

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared high above and stared down from a face which were covered by a dark mask of iron. The menacing form cleaved the world in half.

Alone. Standing in the middle of what had once used to be a small border town, was a child no older than four years. His blood stained clothes, burned from the fire which had consumed the lives of those he had known for his short life. The blood burning in the fire was the only reminder of the tears that had dried up from the horror which had passed through them all.

A half burned arm stuck out from the charcoal, slender fingers worn and broken with dirt.

Unmoving and alone. The child stayed where he stood. His eyes no longer seeing the world as it once had been. Even his small mind knew that he would no longer hear the voices he loved. No longer would he crawl into the loving arms of those who protected him.

As his little body grew thinner from the lack of food, the child felt no hunger. Almost like he was waiting for the burden to claim his life. That maybe this would be the easiest way for him.

“Come with me.”

Green eyes which lacked luster looked up at the tall man that had suddenly appeared before him. The long blond hair and pointed ears. Remorseful eyes which tried to hide the pain, and a pale hand held out to him. Offering him a new future.

“I will not let you die.” The elf knelt down on the ground, staining his clothes with the dust of death. His hands gently holding the small shoulders as he spoke bravely, but at the same time heartfelt. “From now on you are my child. My beloved child.”

* * *

 

The cave was dark and moist, some bats hiding in the crevices in the roof as they slept for the day. The men kept talking to a low until they were safely out of reach from the halls of Valhalla. So far they had managed to escape the eyes that watched the realm, and soon they would be safe to return without anyone being any wiser.

In one corner lay Loki, tied and gagged so that once he woke he would make little resistance. They didn't need any trouble before they had rid themselves of the little pest.

However, little did they know what was stirring from slumber. As the child opened his eyes they bleed red, reflecting the burning memory he carried in his heart. A memory so powerful that it lit the cave up in flames.

The men screamed as their bodies burned. Their skin eating away into their muscles until it reached their bones. However, the cave, although cast in shadows, was not dead of life.

The soil which carried metallic particles caught fire while the plants that dared to grow there burst into flames. The bats and whatever else lived there escaped for their lives.

But nothing could stop the flames. They consumed everything. Ate away until nothing remained. Nothing could escape the grip of death and Loki knew, as long as he was alive, he would forever bring about death.

* * *

 

“What's that?” Sif exclaimed as she saw the spooky shadows of fire dancing in the forest. All too large for it to be a normal fire. The shadows seemed to trying to reach them.

Without hesitating Thor urged his horse forward with a cry. His guts was chewing inside him. Something bad was happening.

“By the four rivers of Hel.” one of the guards whispered when they could see the cave. There was no question that whoever remained inside would not make it.

“Loki.” Thor said as he jumped off his skittish animal. His feet had already begun to run before they even reached the ground. 

The moment he came within reach of the opening, the flames licked out at him, trying to eat him as well before he took a step back and the flames calmed down.

“It's magic.” Sif said as she came up a few steps behind Thor.

“Loki is in there.” he said confidently, knowing with all his might that it was the truth.

“There's nothing we can do. The fire is not normal. There's no entering this cave.”

“No, there's has to be a way. We can't just let Loki die.”

“Thor! This fire is probably Loki's doing. If that's true then we have to prepare for him not-”

“No.” the Aesir said firmly, not hearing a single word of what his former lover tried to say. “I promised I would protect him. I promised him.”

Unwittingly, his mind took him back to the many nights they had spent talking before they went to sleep. The random happy events the child had experienced in Asgard. The fear of not being what Thor wanted in a consort. The things he had seen before coming to Asgard.

Without thinking, Thor darted into the flames with only the echo of a cry from his friends.

As soon as he burst through the wall that blocked the entrance, there was surprisingly more space inside than one would think. The burned smell of meat made his senses repulse for a second before he caught sight of Loki sitting against the wall further inside. Tied and gagged.

Although it looked calmer, it was a dangerous game to get closer as the fire seemed bent on protecting its master. Spots that looked untouched would burst up with white hot flames, other would bend to grace against him.

By the time he was just a few feet away, Thor was losing the feeling in his feet from the heat and burns his body no doubt had received. Despite that, despite all the pain he was suffering just from standing, he couldn't abandon this person.

Not because their parents had put them together just for the sake of peace. Not because he felt obligated to protect. Not because he felt guilty for not being there when Loki needed him. For not being able to respond properly to some of the things Loki had told him. He didn't know the pain from being a war orphan. He didn't know the pain of those who suffered from being different.

He just wanted to cherish Loki.

He just wanted to cherish that smile.

Thor threw himself at Loki, gathering him into his arms and held him tight.

“I'm here now, Loki. I'm here. Everything will be fine.” He whispered as much to Loki as to himself. “I'm not letting you go. You are safe.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, the flames backed away and thinned out until there was a clear opening until the exit. Not thinking too much about it, Thor gathered Loki up and made a dash for it. When the fresh, cool air finally hit them, Thor gasped deeply for it. Like it was a savior of the sweetest kind.

Finally succumbing to his pain, Thor fell to his knees. A burned hand reached up and removed the gag as another pair of hands untied the restrains.

Crystal green eyes stared up at Thor in wonder, not believing what he saw. It took a minute, as the group of adults moved about to get water and bandages, before Loki's eyes began to water.

He was unable to restrain the tears and soon he was curled up to Thor's chest, crying his eyes out, while holding on with Thor's strong arms around him.

Then the biggest mystery they had seen occurred. Although the sky was blue and seemingly clear of clouds, tiny raindrops started to fall around them. Like the sky was crying with the child.

To Be Continued and Concluded in the Next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

The sound of the horses hooves hitting the stone foundation echoed around the buildings like the bells of ceremony calling, until they slowed down as they reached the first steps of the elegant staircase leading up to the main palace. The Queen of Asgard came running down the last few steps, her husband behind her; walking in a calm manner. The guards stationed at the base kept up their regal duty, but also sneaked peeks at the returning party.

With her dress flapping around her legs, Frigga didn't stop until she was by her son's side. Her worried eyes looking up at him and his smaller charge. Loki sat nestled against Thor's chest, one of the big arms holding him secured while his own smaller hands held on as Thor controlled his horse with just one hand.

“Oh thank the heavens, you are safe.” her voice betrayed her worry as she held up her arm to indicate that she would take Loki for a moment.

Thor accepted his mother's offer and gently pushed his fiance into her waiting arms.

Even if she was a woman, she was still a Goddess and her strength surpassed all mortal women. So it was with ease that she held the young boy, not yet a teen but still not a child anymore, without setting him down on the ground. She hugged him until he would have rug marks around his body.

“Mother, be careful.” Thor warned his mother carefully, because he knew how intense her hugs could get when she worried.

“Come.” she said firmly as she carried Loki back up the stairs like she was holding a kitten.

The Allfather gave his son a glance before he followed his wife with brooding steps.

Without missing a beat, Thor looked over his shoulder at Sif who nodded her head. While Thor joined his family and let his fellow warriors care for their beasts, Sif walked away silently.

* * *

 

“Woman, let him breathe. Smothering will not help.” Odin said in his strong voice.

Frigga didn't listen to her husband and only continued to shower the boy with her motherly affection. Anyone watching her couldn't help but think that the boy's hair couldn't get any flatter from her stroking. Bathed and fed to Frigga's satisfaction, she was reluctant to let the boy go.

Sitting a little out of earshot, Odin had asked his son for the details of the recent event, only to get little to no answer.

When their time together slowly came to an end by Loki's eyes straining to stay awake, Thor bid his parents good night before gathering the child in his arms and carried him to their shared bedroom.

Not even half way from his final destination, Thor was met by one of his warriors which had been with him today.

“What?” Thor asked in a low voice as he wanted to put Loki to bed because the child was fast asleep in his arms now, with the little dark head resting against his shoulder.

“About what happened today..-” the man began but was cut of by Thor.

“Nothing happened.” he said sternly.

“But...?” the man tried only to met the hard eyes of the heir.

“Nothing happened. You and the others will not say anything. Whatever occurred today will be taken care of by myself and you better not mention this ever again.” There was no argument in Thor's voice.

“Yes, my prince.” the warrior said finally before stepping back and watched Thor continue on his way.

Thor walked in silence to his room where he gently laid Loki down on the bed and pulled the cover up over his small body. His large hand came to rest on the child's arm, his thumb stroking up and down softly as he took in the peaceful face.

“Not matter what you may be,” Thor whispered. “it will not matter because you are mine.”

* * *

 

“How could this happen?” a fist slammed down into the wood table. “Curse the whores.” the voice growled. “Now it will be harder to get the brat out of the way.”

“What should we do father?” a female voice asked in despair. Her fair dress clinging to her vulturous body.

“Will you shut your trap.” the man threatened. “We must lay low for a while. We can't have the royal family know or our heads will be feed to the pigs.”

“But you promised me marriage by his side.” the woman whined.

“I wouldn't worry about that now.” Sif's voice said from the side of the room. Her face half covered by shadows that hid the dagger in her hand. “Because you don't have tomorrow.”

* * *

 

_**6 Years Later** _

The sun sneaked in through the closed window and cast everything in light. The rays reflected off the blond hair strayed out over the pillow with an arm tucked in under it. Thor slowly came to awareness as his habit of getting up with the sun kicked in, bringing him out from his restful sleep.

Snuggled up against him was the young body of his fiancee. Dark curls clashed with pale skin as the modestly muscular chest rose in a steady rhythm from his breathing. The years had been kind to Loki, despite still sporting long limbs that tried to grow into a balance with the rest of his body. He was on the border of becoming an adult, shedding off all the childish features and growing into a man.

However, Loki's personality still shined through and he had grown completely into the role as Thor's fiancee. Mastering one thing after another, Loki proved himself to being both cunning and kind, all while his gift with magic had come under control and grown even greater.

That was of course a source of nasty rumors since Loki's heritage was still a mystery and not even his talents could define where he came from. If Loki knew what he was then he never showed any signs of knowing, not that Thor cared to know if the other wasn't telling him.

He trusted the Loki he saw in front of him. He knew the Loki next to him. Knowing or not knowing what Loki was made no difference in his eyes. The of Alfheim had claimed him as his son and that was all they needed.

While Loki sometimes had nightmares from his childhood, the war among other things, he came to depend on Thor to help him through them and chase away the darkness.

Thor was pulled from his thoughts by the shifting next to him and green eyes looked up at him from under drowsy eyelashes.

“'morning...” Loki said with sleep tainting his voice.

“Morning.” Thor answered with a smile as the smaller man snuggled up against his body, silently stating that he would not move any time soon. Thor's hand began to run up and down Loki's arm as he settled down for a few more minutes.

“...” Loki mumbled something.

“Huh?” Thor questioned.

“3 months.” Loki repeated his words.

The Aesir couldn't keep the smile from his face. “Aye.”

“3 more months.” Loki said again. “Until I'm 18.”

“Aye.” Thor agreed, already knowing this fact.

“Only 3 more months.” Loki repeated.

“You know...” Thor sighed. “Just because you know I will propose to you on your 18th birthday doesn't mean you have to point it out every minute.”

“Can't help it.” Loki said innocently. “I've waited nearly two years for this day.” his own hands caressing up Thor's chest, teasing the bigger man.

With sure hands, Thor tilted Loki's head upward so that he could take a kiss from the sleepy lips. He lingered like he considered taking another one before he settled down with his fiancee resting against his chest.

“I've waited longer.”

The End.


End file.
